


Halloween Party

by Plushion



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: College, Crude Humor, Humor, M/M, Smut, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushion/pseuds/Plushion
Summary: Simon goes to a Halloween party and gets more than he expected





	Halloween Party

**Author's Note:**

> Heres some free garbage

Simon~ 

“Penny! I don’t know what to dress up as!” I whine. 

“Simon, it’s just a halloween party. You’re not going to a gala. Just pick something you like.” She says, looking through costumes on a rack in the Halloween store we’re in. 

“Well what are you going as?” 

“A mad scientist.” She grins. 

“That’s you everyday though.” 

“Shut up.” She laughs and nudges past me. 

I go look through some stuff against the wall. I’m having such trouble choosing, I’m ridiculously indecisive, especially on pointless decisions like this. I see a Peter Pan costume and consider it for a moment, eventually deciding no. 

Then I see a cowboy sheriff looking costume. Well if you can even call it that. It’s very... revealing. Its jean short shorts, a brown vest with a gold star that just says ‘sheriff’, a normal cowboy hat, and brown boots. I laugh and pick it up, but continue looking just in case I find something funnier. 

I find some other interesting ones but I decide to just go with the cowboy one. 

“Penny, look.” I find her and show her the costume. She gives me a look that screams ‘you can’t be serious’. 

“Really?” 

“Yeah why not?” 

“It’s a little... well, I guess ‘little’ describes it pretty well.” She snorts. 

“I think it’s funny!” 

“A lot of people are gonna hit on you, I hope you’re prepared for that.” 

“I can’t wait then.” 

Ever since I came to terms with the fact that I like boys and girls, suddenly I’m not even really interested in anyone. So maybe some flirting will do me some good. 

We buy our stuff and part ways when we get back to campus. I sigh in relief when I get to my room to see my roommate isn’t in. My roommate, Baz, is a prick. And I prefer to see him as little as possible. He thinks he’s so perfect, it’s annoying. I mean, sure, he is good at a lot of things, and he’s definitely not bad on the eyes. But he’s not perfect. He does have perfect hair though, I’ve always been kind of jealous of it. It reaches to about half of his neck and lays in lazy waves. And it’s pitch black and it makes his tan skin look even more perfe- wait. No. No, he’s not perfect. 

I shake my head and throw my bag with my costume on my bed. The Halloween party is tonight. It’s being held at some frat house. I don’t really even know anyone there but Penny’s going and she asked me to come too. I think it’ll be fun though. I really like when the music is so loud that you can sit on a couch or chair and feel every pulse of bass. And I’m trying to force myself to be less of a hermit so. 

Just as a lay down and pull my phone out, Baz gets in. He stops abruptly looking at my bed. 

“What?” I say, annoyed. 

“Please tell me that isn’t a costume in that bag.” 

“Sorry to disappoint, but it is.” 

He rolls his eyes and groans. 

“The hell is wrong with you?” I ask. 

“You’re going to the party.” 

“Well yeah half the school is going. It’s the biggest frat house near campus.” 

“Try not to ruin it.” He sneers. 

I grunt and go back to my phone, ignoring him. I take a shower, just an hour before the party is supposed to start, Baz is gone when I walk out. I pray that he doesn’t come back after I’ve changed into my costume. I’d never live it down. 

I leave after I’ve changed and towel dried my hair. I meet Penny outside. She looks awesome. Her lab coat is covered in tons of stuff, dirt, something black like charcoal maybe, some blood splatters, and mysterious blue stain on the sleeve. Shes got old looking googles that push her hair back. 

“You look great!” I beam at her. 

“You look... don’t take this the wrong way, hot.” 

“Really?!” 

She nods. I hug her dramatically and thank her. 

“C’mon let’s start walking.” 

We get there just a couple minutes after the party’s started. Not everyone is there yet, only about 30 people including me and Penny. 

A girl whistles at me and smiles, I smile back as Penny leads me to the kitchen. The punch is clearly alcoholic but I have a high tolerance and I only plan on having a single cup. I feel like a stereotypical college student, drinking from a red solo cup and yelling to Penny over the music as more people start to arrive. 

“I can’t believe you got so lucky that Baz was gone before you put the costume on.” Pennt says. We’re sitting beside each other so we don’t have to yell, just talk a little loudly. 

“I know right! I feel so exposed though, I’m having second thoughts.” 

“Well a solid 75% of your legs are showing, and your arms, and you’re not wearing a shirt under that vest so I understand why you feel that way.” She sips her drink. 

“Wait was I supposed to wear a shirt under this?” 

“I dunno. You look great though so calm down.” She pats my shoulder. 

When I go to drink from my cup I scan the room. And I see the devil himself. Well, if the devil was a vampire. It’s Baz. He’s in a vampire costume. He has a deep red velvet cape and tight black pants and a white long sleeved button up. And he’s got the fake fangs that are like really realistic looking. 

“Oh shit he’s right there.” I say when I turn to Penny. 

“Just don’t look over there again. Maybe he won’t come up to you.” 

“If he sees me, he’s going to come over here. So he can say I look like a male stripper or something.” 

“You do look like a stripper.” 

“Penny!” 

“What? It’s not a bad thing!” She laughs and a shake my head but smile. 

Then I feel a presence standing to my right. I feel like it’s one of those movie scenes where someone goes ‘It’s right behind me isn’t it?’.

Despite my better judgement, I turn my head and look up. Baz is standing, looking down at me with an eyebrow raised. 

“Seriously?” 

I open my mouth to retort but Penny suddenly surges forward. 

“He looks like a stripper! Don’t you think?” 

She’s clearly drunk. We’ve only been here for 20 minutes so I have no idea how it happened so quickly. 

“Penny! Shut up!” 

She just laughs and shoves at me weakly. 

“How much have you had to drink, Bunce?” Baz asks with both eyebrows raised. 

“Long.” She laughs. 

“Long?” I question. 

“As long as my dick!” She slaps my arm and breaks into a fit of laughter. 

Penny drunk is the complete opposite of Penny sober. When she’s drunk she’s loud and makes crude jokes and basically laughs every time she breathes. 

“Penny, you don’t have a dick.” 

“Metaphorically.” She smiles. 

I shake my head and turn my head to reply to Baz but she starts talking again. 

“I’d have a huge dick.” 

“Penny oh my god.” I turn back to her. 

“I would!” 

“You can’t just blurt stuff-“ 

“Hey Baz!” 

“Yes?” 

“How big is your dick?” She yells it so loud a few people turn their heads. “I bet mine is bigger!” She smirks like she just won an argument. 

“C’mon, Bunce.” Baz walks to her and extends a hand. She gladly accepts it. 

“Where are we going?” She shouts and Baz flinches a little bit at her volume. 

“To get you some water and food.” 

“Why?” 

“To sober you up a little bit.” 

“But I like talking about my dick!” 

“I know I know”. 

He leads her to the kitchen and I’m alone wondering what the hell just happened. Baz treats me, his roommate, like chopped liver. But he treats Penny, someone he’s spoken too maybe once or twice, like an actual person. Maybe he’s just doing this to piss me off. Or maybe he actually wants to help Penny. No, that can’t be it. 

I get up from the couch and go to the kitchen. Downing the rest of my drink and throwing away the cup. 

“-and I’d have a mansion with like a billion people and I’d just stand on a pedestal and show off my dick.” 

“What is she talking about.” I ask when I walk up to where they sit at a table. 

“She wants a mansion so she can put her dick on display like art.” Baz says. 

I can tell she’s not quite as drunk because she’s not shouting. But she’s still making crude jokes. 

“You never told me how big your dick was!” She starts yelling again and I get suspicious. I take the cup that’s supposed to have water in it and take a sip. 

“Penny this is vodka!” 

“Shh don’t tell vampire.” She laughs and taps my mouth. 

“I’m right here.” Baz says. 

“Ah!” She yelps. “Tell me about your dick!” She slams her fists on the table. 

“Jesus Christ.” I rub my face with my hands. 

“Why do you care so much?” Baz asks. 

“Dicks are very interesting. I don’t really want to see your dick or anythin’ if that’s what you’re thinking. No offense I’m sure you have a lovely dick.” She smiles and pats his hands. 

“Thanks.” He deadpans. 

“Simon!” She exclaims. I pour her drink out and throw the cup away, handing her the cup that actually has water. 

“Hi Penny.” I smile at her. 

“What about your dick?” 

“Penny enough about dicks.” I say. 

“You’re just mad because you haven’t gotten any!” She blows a raspberry at me.

“Penny please just drink some water.” I sigh. 

She finally takes a sip and eats a cookie Baz got for her. 

“This is good.” She mumbles with her eyes closed. 

“Alright, I think I’ve got it from here. You can go back to the party.” I say to Baz. 

“No wait! I want Baz to stay. In that chair.” She points sharply with one eye closed. 

“Alright, Bunce.” He laughs. 

“You’re a good dick- guy. Not dick.” She laughs. 

“Thanks.” He nods his head. 

“Don’t tell Simon I said this but-“ 

“Okay that’s enough! Oh look this cookie has peanut butter in it!” I distract her. I can’t have her blurting out about the times I’ve told her about how I don’t quite hate Baz as much as I should. Or that I think he’s really pretty and that I wish he wasn’t such a prat so I could at least be his friend. 

She hums happily and bites the cookie. Baz raises his brows at me and I just grin sheepishly. 

“Dude imagine if you just took your dick out right now.” She says with a mouth full of food. She says it so seriously. I groan and let my head hit the table. Baz just laughs and gets her more water. 

“Psst!” Pennt whispers when Baz is across the room. 

“What?” 

“Baz said you looked cute.” 

My head shoots up. 

“What?!” 

She nods her head. And before she can elaborate Baz is back with water for her.

“You could bite a dick off with those fangs.” She laughs and sips the water. 

“What’s with her obsession of dicks?” Baz asks me. 

“It’s not just dicks. Whenever she’s drunk she gets very crude. Her current topic just happens to be dicks.” 

“Sword fight your dicks!” She points at us and laughs again. 

When she sips her water again Baz just goes “dick” and water comes falling from her mouth and she wheezes. 

Baz laughs and I find myself laughing too. 

Suddenly my ex girlfriend, Agatha walks in. I never thought I’d see her at a frat party. 

“Oh hey, Simon.” She smiles awkwardly. I nod to her and Penny says hi to her too. She’s dressed like tinker bell. 

“Hey, Baz, do you wanna get out of here?” She smiles and bats her lashes. 

Did she break up with me for him? I feel myself getting mad but then Baz speaks. 

“No thanks.” 

Agatha frowns. 

“But I thought you were... interested in me.” She whispers the last part but I can hear her. 

“I don’t know how you got that idea.” Baz whispers back. 

“Well, why aren’t you?” She pouts. 

“You’re not my type.” 

“What is your ‘type’ then?” 

Before Baz can say anything Penny answers for him. 

“Dick!” 

Baz points at her and grins tightly at Agatha. She frowns and leaves. 

Penny high fives Baz and laughs. 

“Thanks.” Baz laughs with her. 

“What the hell just happened?” I’m confused. 

“Agatha...” She closes her eyes and waves her hand around at Baz. “Him. Him not liking Agatha.” She laughs. She’s getting to the stage where she talks like a child. 

“She saved me from embarrassing Wellbelove. Although I’m not sure her approach was any less embarrassing.” He says, pushing her glass of water to her when she starts to ignore it. 

“Why are you taking care of her?” I whisper to him. I guess Penny hears me because for the millionth time tonight she answers for him. 

“Friends!” She giggles. 

“Friends?” I ask. 

“Me ‘n Baz.” 

“Really?” He raises his brows and chuckles. 

“Of course! You talked about dicks with me!” Oh great, she’s back to talking about dicks. 

“I did not talk to you about dicks but thanks anyway.” He laughs. His laugh is perfect. The way his full lips pull, showing a dimple. And he actually looks really hot with vampire teeth. What’s wrong with me? 

“Let’s talk about something else!” She chirps. 

“Oh God.” I let my head fall on the table again. 

“Buttholes.” She says thoughtfully. 

“Oh my fucking God.” I groan. 

“What about them?” Baz plays along. He seems to completely fine with Penny’s ridiculous behavior. 

“Opinions?” She asks. 

“Uh... neutral I guess?” He laughs again. 

“It’s interesting how small they are.” She taps her chin and takes a sip of water. “It’s amazing how anal sex wor-“ 

“Okay! Time to go!” I shoot up and try to get her to stand but she just huffs. 

“We’ve only been here for an hour! I wanna stay!” 

“Only if you stop talking about anal sex.” 

“But it’s interesting.” 

“Yeah Penny I know. But you can’t just yell about it at a frat party.” I pat her shoulder. 

Baz is laughing hard now, hands in fists on the table. 

“Bunce, you are a riot.” 

She smiles. “Do you mind talking to me about anal?” 

“Not at all.” He laughs again. 

I sigh and sit back down with my head in my hand. 

Penny then proceeds to explain the entire process of anal sex from her understanding. I’m supposed to be here to flirt with people but instead I’m sitting a table with my drunk best friend while she talks about anal sex to my nemesis. 

I guess nemesis is a harsh word. I’d be lying if I said I’ve never thought about him, like in a more... intimate way. But he hates me. Maybe not as much as I thought though. He seems to be putting up with me because he likes talking to Penny.

“I think you’ve got a few things wrong but thank you anyway, Bunce.” 

“Pfbt! It’s not like I plan on doin’ it.” She drinks more water. 

“Simon!” She turns to me. 

“What?” I jump. 

“I need to explain anal sex to you too!” 

“No no Penny I was hear the first time.” I shake my head. I don’t want to hear her try to explain it again.

“What about...” She trails off. “What’s something fun to talk about?” She asks. 

“How about nothing sexual?” I suggest. 

“You’re just mad because you haven’t gotten any action in like a bazillion years!” She laughs. “Ha... ‘Baz’- illion. Pfft.” She wheezes. 

“Penny-“ I start to get up.

“No no no no! Stay here! With us.” She goes to reach for Baz but almost smacks him in the face. He shifts and just barely avoids her hand. 

“Not if you’re going to make fun of my sex life.” 

“Lack off.” She corrects. I sigh. 

“Bunce, why don’t you let snow take you back to your dorm?” Baz asks her. 

“But I wanna hang out with you guys!” She pouts. 

“We can hang out a different time okay?” He smiles softly. Fuck he’s gorgeous. 

“Okay!” She smiles happily. “Simon will you walk me?” 

“Of course.” I thank Baz for helping and leave with her. 

Baz~ 

I don’t know why I decided to help Bunce. I just know Simon is in the most ridiculously tiny cowboy costume and I find it ridiculously sexy and I hate myself. And I hate myself even more for slipping up and telling Bunce I thought he looked cute. 

I laugh to myself thinking about how crude Bunce was. I’ve spoken to her maybe one or two times and she was very collected. However tonight she felt the need to not only ask me to show her my dick but to also explain anal sex to me. It was incredibly entertaining. 

The fact that Snow was putting up with me is making me all warm inside. I’m so hopeless. To think I fell in love with an idiot who hates me. 

I have a few sips of my punch that’s just some ridiculous alcoholic fruit thing that I don’t even really like. But it helps me relax a little. I go back out to where all the people are. 

There’s so many people and it’s so loud but I enjoy it because it overwhelms me and I can’t hear myself think. And that’s a good thing sometimes.

I stand by the fireplace, my elbow propped against it. I have just normal juice in my cup now so I drink that. A girl from my calculus class comes up to me and we talk for a bit. We compare notes and homework sometimes and she’s pretty cool she makes a joke about how ridiculous our professor is and it actually makes me laugh. After a few minutes of chatting another girl comes over to her, extremely drunk, and slings an arm over her. She starts talking about something and the girl from my class rolls her eyes and tells me she has to go. We say goodbye and she leaves so now I’m standing alone again. 

Until suddenly a see a certain idiot in a cowboy costume. 

“I thought you left.” I have to yell over the music.

“I just took Penny home and got her to bed. I wanted to come back though.” He yells back. 

“Why?” 

“So I could hang out with you.” 

“I repeat: Why?” 

“Because you were actually being nice and I didn’t hate it.” 

“Wow thanks.” I say sarcastically. 

“Do you want to hang out or not?” 

I sigh and run a hair through my hair. “Alright.”

We stand together and talk. It goes surprisingly well and I feel my heart leap with something like hope but I squash it down. Just because he doesn’t hate me doesn’t mean he’d like me. He doesn’t even like boys. 

“Why’d you turn down Agatha?” 

I knew this was coming. If he starts talking trying to get her back I’ll leave. 

“She’s not my type.” 

“I’m pretty sure shes almost everyone’s type.” He laughs. 

“Then why don’t you go win her back?” I say, snarky. 

“I don’t want her back. I’m pretty sure she dumped me for you anyway.” He shrugs. 

“What a shame.” A take a drink. 

“But why she isn’t your type?” 

“Did Bunce not make it clear when she yelled ‘dick’ at her?” 

“You’re gay?” He chokes a little bit. 

“Do you have a problem with that?” I raise an eyebrow. 

“No.” He smiles. I roll my eyes but I can feel my lips quirk up.

“Would you mind getting me a drink?” He asks, still smiling. 

“Sure.” I lean off the mantle and head to the kitchen. 

Simon~ 

I have a chance. I have a chance. I have a chance. 

He’s gay. And I’m definitely attracted to him, more so now that we’ve had an actual conversation. 

He looks ridiculously hot with his long hair and well fitting button up and those damn fake fangs. Good God I want him to bite me. 

I need to calm down otherwise these shorts are going to get even tighter. 

He comes back with a drink for me. 

“Thanks.” I say with a smile. 

He nods and we start talking again. I finish my drink and I feel a little light from it. 

Some hair falls in front of his eyes and without even thinking I reach up a little bit to push it back. His hair is so soft and smooth. I look at his hair when I run my hand through it. I look back at him and he’s staring at me with his lips slightly parted. 

I put my cup on the mantle his arm is leaning on. 

“Do you want to dance?” I ask him. 

He nods and puts his cup beside mine so I grab his hand and pull him to the other room where the speakers are, and people are dancing. 

They’re playing DNA. By Kendrick Lamar. It’s extremely loud but I don’t mind it’s a really good song. I can feel the floor shake beneath me. It suddenly hits me that pretty much everyone that’s ‘dancing’ is actually just grinding. My heart races but it’s not like Baz isn’t aware of the grinding. He did agree after all. When I pull him to a good spot I let go of his hand and skate my hand up his arm, over the shirt but under the cape. I can’t seem to meet his eyes so I just let mine trail over his body. 

He grabs my arms and twirls me around, my arms twist at my wrists and he pulls them over his head so my hands are behind his head and I can grasp his hair. When he lets go of my arms he puts a hand on my stomach. 

“Is this okay?” He asks from behind me. 

“Yes.” I smile even though he can barely see my face. 

I lean against his chest and let my head lay on his shoulder. He cranes his neck and presses his face into my neck. Feeling his skin on mine makes me whimper and I hope he can’t hear me. He rubs his hand on my bare stomach and his other hand up the inside of my arm. I moan in the back of my throat and now I really hope he can’t hear me. 

I think does because he pulls me closer and runs his hand to my chest, the cheap costume vest bunching up. I feel him open his mouth and graze my neck with the fake fangs. And then his hand skirts over my nipple lightly. I moan again and I’m sure he heard me but I pull away and turn to him, breathing loudly. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” I whisper in his ear. 

“Yes.” 

I grab his hand and pull him out of the room and then through another room, leaning down to grab the cowboy hat that I put in the entryway earlier. 

I throw it on my head and I hear Baz laugh behind me so I look back at him and smile. He grins back and his eyes soften. He’s so fucking beautiful. I keep pulling him along, wishing our dorm didn’t take 8 minutes to walk to. 

I start running because I’m impatient. 

“Eager?” He laughs. 

I huff and turn around, taking my hat off and pulling him to me. 

I kiss him hard and he puts his hand on my waist, pressing his body against mine. I whimper into his mouth when he slides his tongue in between my lips. We push back and fourth aggressively and I can feel the fangs when my tongue goes in his mouth. I pull back, breathing hard. 

“C’mon.” I start pulling him along again. 

When we get in our room he pushes me against the wall and rips out the fangs throwing them onto the nightstand by his bed. He kisses me and I sigh into his mouth. I throw my arms around his neck and he’s got one hand against the wall and the other on my hip. 

After kissing for a minute he moves to my neck and bites some skin, sucking and leaving a bruise. I moan and he kisses the spot he bit. 

I push him back and start kissing him again. I take off his cape and throw it onto my bed. He runs his hands up and down my sides and squeezes my hips. I feel my shorts get tighter and I unbutton Baz’s shirt when he shoves his tongue in my mouth. 

When his shirt is off I start to take off his belt. 

“Wait- this is what we’re doing, right?” I ask nervously. 

“Well we aren’t exactly playing cards.” He smirks. 

I roll my eyes and push him onto his bed. Yanking his belt off, I straddle him. He grabs my hips and I bend down to kiss him. My hips unconsciously roll against his, The unbearable strain in my pants. We rub against each other and I moan into his mouth. 

“This stupid costume is so fucking sexy.” He says in a deep voice near my ear. I shiver and he bites my neck again, probably leaving another bruise, and grinds up against me. I moan and sit up, rolling my hips again. 

He groans and slips the costume vest off of my chest and throws it to the ground. I grab his hands and pull him so he’s sitting and I’m in his lap. 

Baz~ 

I don’t know how I lucked out. This gorgeous boy that I’m in love with is in my lap, rolling his clothed erection against mine, letting me leave love bites on his neck.

A lick a line up his neck and he moans and tugs on my hair. His hands disentangle from my hair and go to my pants. He palms me over the cloth. 

“Fuck.” I let my head fall onto his collarbone as he keeps touching me. 

“Can I take these off?” He tugs at my button lightly. 

“Yes.” I say in a low voice. 

He unbuttons and unzips, getting off me to pull my pants down and throw them across the room. He takes off those ridiculous shorts and sighs in relief, I’m sure they were very constricting. 

We’re both in our underwear when he sits in my lap again. I put my hands on his back and nip at his neck. I want to leave as many marks on him as possible so I can remember this for a few days at least. 

I don’t know why he’s doing this. Maybe Penny was right, and he just wanted some action. Maybe this is hate-fucking. I didn’t think he even liked guys. 

My thoughts go out the window when he grinds against me. I bite his shoulder and groan. This feels so fucking good. It’s dark in our room besides light coming through the window from the moon and a streetlight. But it’s light enough to see some of his moles. I kiss the ones on his jaw and neck. 

He grasps my hair. 

“Just- Take these off already.” He reaches my waistband in frustration. 

I laugh and fall on my back so I can slide them down and off my legs. He kisses me hard again, his tongue sliding over mine, making me unbearably hard. 

He takes off his own underwear and I keep kissing him with my eyes closed like I’m waiting for some big reveal. He pulls back and we hold a gaze. His lips are wet and red and his eyes are half closed with lust. He dips down to my neck and leaves marks when he rolls skin between his teeth, sucking hard. I exhale shakily. 

He sits up and pulls me with him. Our erections rub up against each other and we both moan. One of his hands is on my shoulder, gripping it hard. The other one tangled in my hair. Mine are both on his back but I move one to touch his dick. I trail my fingers on it before taking him in my hand. He gasps and bucks his hips. 

I take both of us into my hand and he moans lewdly. He’s really loud and I worry about the people above, below, and on either side of our room. He bucks his hips again and I moan against his collarbone. Feeling his cock rub against mine drives me crazy. Using my hand to try to hold both of us is getting tedious so I just focus on him. 

I wrap my hand around him and stroke him at a medium pace. He seems to get my message and I feel his hand leave my shoulder and wrap around my dick. I moan lowly in the crook of his neck. 

He starts going faster and pre-cum drips down both of us and it substitutes as lube for the time being. We’re both going hard and fast now, rocking against each other and breathing hard. My fingernails dig into his hip when I feel the familiar tension growing in my stomach. I squeeze his dick lightly when I stroke and I can tell he’s close too. I rub my thumb over his slit and kiss his neck softly. 

“Simon.” I whisper right after the kiss. He cries out wantonly and I feel his cum hit my stomach, I look down just in time to catch his dick twitching as cum is shooting out in ropes at both of us. That’s all it takes for me to cum too. I moan loudly and bite down on his shoulder. 

When we’ve both finished riding our orgasms we sit there quiet besides our panting. I fall back so I’m laying and he follows, but he rolls over so he’s on his back next to me. 

“That was fun.” He breathes. 

“Why did you want to do that?” I ask him. 

“Because you’re hot and I like you.” 

I feel a smile on my face as my heart races. 

“Why did you want to?” He asks. 

“Same as you.” 

He laughs a little bit before rolling on his side. 

“Did this mean anything to you?” He asks. He seems nervous and my chest constricts. I think about lying to him but- I just can’t. 

“Yes.” I look down at him. 

A smile melts his face. “Good. Me too.” He crawls up to kiss me again. It’s soft this time and he grins lightly. 

“Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?” He smiles at me, resting his chin on my arm. 

I roll my eyes but smile. “I’d like that.” I admit. 

“Good.” He kisses my bicep. “We should go get cleaned up.” 

“Yeah.” I get up and pull him with me, walking to the bathroom. 

“And we can have sex in the shower.” He says happily. 

“Simon-“ 

He cuts me off with a kiss and I decide it’s a good idea and I pull away to turn the shower on.


End file.
